A Christmas Bromance
by eshizzle
Summary: Puck may be Jewish, but he agrees to work at a Christmas Tree lot with Finn.  One night, he becomes REALLY happy that he did.  BD/SM & gay smex.


**Hey there, here is another Bromance story! This story contains BD/SM and grafic sex so don't read this around peeps you wouldn't want knowing how kinky your mind is.**

**The idea for this actually came to me years ago and obviously wasn't going to be Glee ff then. My Ex (current at the time) boyfriend and I volunteered two years in a row at a tree lot that is a fund raiser for a LGBT organisation here. We often talked about all the dirty possabilities that sex in a tree lot could provide. I was thinking about that randomly yesterday and this story was born! So be warned; if you think that the use of a Christmas tree branch as a flogger will offend you, then stop reading NOW!**

**Glee aint mine y'all and this isn't beta'd**

**On with the Bromance!**

I'm a Jew, so it may seem strange that I'm working at a Christmas tree lot. Thing is, Finn asked me to work with him here, plus hey, money is money, right? It was just a few days before Christmas so it was really busy. I was helping a super annoying woman who had two equally annoying kids. She was having a hard time keeping her kids in line as well as having serious difficulty picking what type of tree she wanted.

"So," she said to me, "you have White Spruce, Douglas firs, Nobel firs, Grand Firs and Fraser firs?" She turned toward her kids, "Jesse, get off of your sister!"

I somehow kept a straight face while I answered her. "Yes ma'am."

"So which would you recommend?"

"Well the Nobels are the most popular, they are the best smelling and are good if you have any heavy ornaments…" I droned on and on reciting all the same crap that I had for the past few weeks.

She gave me an exasperated look. "That isn't what I asked you!"

"Ok, then I would recommend the Nobel. The White Spruce is also really nice. Would you like to look at either?"

"Are those the bushy kind? Cause I don't want the bushy kind."

"No ma'am, they aren't."

"Ok then show me some trees! Jesse, Taylor, come on!"

I lead her off toward the Nobel and Spruces. I swear it took that woman FOREVER to find a tree. I even ended up baby sitting a bit. Man her kids were crazy. Finally she decided on a Nobel (like I said to begin with) and I realized that we were set to close pretty soon. I looked around and noticed that most of the customers had gone. I walked among the trees until I found Finn. He was helping a couple with a small baby. I caught his eye and he turned back to the couple to excuse himself briefly.

"Hey Puck, its closing time soon and I talked Jerry into letting us close up." He gave me a meaningful look and I instantly became confused.

"Ok dude, well I'll start breaking stuff down then." I turned to head to the little shack where the cash register and the coffee is. Jessica, who had been checking people out, informed me that she was leaving so I took over the register for the last few purchases. Once the last few people had left, I got to cleaning up the coffee and snacks. I was immersed in locking up the cash when I heard Finn calling my name. I finished up, then headed out to find my friend.

"Where are you dude?" I called out to Finn as I walked among the trees.

"I'm over in the fresh cut station."

I walked through the pines over to the spot where we cut off the end of newly purchased trees. When I got there the sight I saw caused my jaw to drop. Finn was standing next to one of the saw horses shirtless. Damn he looked good. I was suddenly really happy that the night was so mild. We were in the middle of a strange warm snap, it hadn't gotten below fifty for the past few days. I walked toward him, my dick getting hard because of the sight of him. As I neared him I noticed that he had a Nobel branch in his hand and he had tied some twine on either corner of the saw horse. What does he have planed? I made it to him and stopped right in front of him. He grabbed me and smashed our lips together, pulling my body against his. I could feel that he was just as ready as I was, but with this set up I was pretty sure I wasn't gonna get any too soon.

He pulled away from me. "Get on your knees," he growled. I did. He undid his pants, unleashing his beautifully hard cock. I only had one second to think that when he grabbed a hold of my Mohawk and guided my mouth down his stiff length. I moaned as I took him all the way until his head was pressing against my throat. He echoed my moans as I began to swallow over and over until I had to pull away some. I sucked my way up to the head of his dick, then circled my tongue around it. "Fuck!" He cried out as he pushed my head back down. I grabbed hold of his ass and sucked him hard until he trust into my throat, spilling his release down it. I sat back, wiping my mouth and preparing to stand up. Finn pushed me back down. "No, you aren't getting up. Strip." I did as he asked, then he lead me over to the saw horse. He had me put on hand on either corner, then tied my wrists' to the horse with the twine. I turned my head so that my cheek was pressed into the cool wood. Soon I felt something that was both sharp and smooth sliding against my back. It was the tree branch. I whimpered and Finn let out a sexy chuckle. "You've been a bad boy Puckerman. I know you've been sneaking cookies without leaving a donation. Right?"

"Right," I whispered.

"What was that?"

"Your right," I said, louder this time.

"And what am I right about?"

"I've been sneaking cookies."

"You need to be punished, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." God he drives me crazy when he turns me into such a submissive little bitch.

Without another word, I suddenly felt the absence of the branch before it was brought back down hard against my back. He flogged me over and over, the needles biting into my skin. I started feeling a giddy from the pain, not to mention ridiculously turned on. I managed to endure his flogging me without crying out even once, even though I wanted to so badly. I was so high from the sensation that I didn't notice that I was biting my lip so hard, I was drawing blood.

"You want to make noise, don't you boy?" I nodded as best I could with my face digging into the sawhorse. "You may," he said and I immediately let out a strangled cry expressing how much I was loving the mix of pain and pleasure. He continued lashing my back and ass and I started making high pitched little whimpering sounds. "You want something?"

"Yes," I choked out.

"What was that? I can't hear you."

"Yes," I said louder.

"What do you want?"

"I- I want you to fuck me."

"What?"

"I want you to fuck me, please."

"At a boy," he said as he knelt behind me. I could feel him behind me and knew that he had undressed completely. "You were good for me, being quiet when you wanted to scream. You've earned a reward." He started gently kissing my welted back, and soon I felt him slicking up my hole. "Beg me," he breathed against my back.

"Mmmm, fuck me please Finn! I need you inside me, oh god!" I was loosing it, just the feel of his fingers sliding across my opening felt so good. "Please, please, please, please…"

Without warning his hand was gone and he was pushing his cock into me.

"Oh god!"

"Ssshhh, no more sound from you now," he said as he roughly took hold of my hair and wrenched my head back in a painful angle. It took every ounce of self restraint I had to not cry out. I clenched my jaw shut and my breathing became labored and frantic. He was slamming into me over and over, finding the perfect angle so that he continually hit the right spot each time. I started to panic cause I knew I was close to coming. My eyes flew open and I found myself staring into Finn's eyes. He had leaned over me and was looking at my face with a satisfied look on his. "Not yet Puckerman," he growled as he abruptly let go of my hair, causing my head to drop. I just stopped myself from hitting my face against the wood in front of me. Finn slowed his pace some while trailing his hands down my hot aching back until he was gripping my hips. He squeezed, probably leaving even more marks on my body. "I wanna hear how much you love what I'm doing to you," he said as he started speeding up again.

"Shit, Finn, you feel so… AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed as he started pounding me so hard that I could only feel. All I was at that moment was sensation, it was as if I didn't even have a body, or something. Finn slapped my hip and I was brought back to reality.

"I said, come, now!" He shouted at me and I lost it.

"Uuuuhhhh," I grunted out as I came all over the ground in front of me. Finn slammed into me one last time as he too grunted out his orgasm He pulled out of me and collapsed on the ground next to where I was. I watched him as he lay there basking in the afterglow and felt a feeling that I can't name. I wasn't even all that concerned that I was still tied up and was starting to get cold. After a moment Finn sat up, pulling off the condom then going about getting dressed. Once he was fully clothed, he finally released me. I stood slowly to make sure that I actually could stand. I rubbed my sore wrists' before struggling to get dressed. My wrists', back, ass, cheek and lip hurt, but it was a good ach. I loved that for days I would have these physical reminders of this encounter. Once I was dressed Finn pulled me to him and kissed me gently.

"You ok?" He asked as he pulled slightly away.

"Are you kidding?"

"Well, I was worried I might have gon a bit too far."

"Finn, baby, I didn't say Sylvester did I?"

He smiled. "No, you didn't. So it was good?"

"Finn, it was fucking amazing." I kissed him then to make sure he believed me.

We cleaned up any evidence of our fun, closed up the lot and headed out. On my way home I couldn't help but think that maybe the holidays really are all about receiving.

End

**Yes Sue's name is their safe word, lol.**

**If you aren't afraid to admit how much you liked (or didn't like) this story, then please review!**


End file.
